My Love for You was Bulletproof
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: Yuuki Cross is so tied up in Kaname, she doesn't realize her true feelings for Zero. When a childhood friend comes and makes Zero happier than ever, Yuuki gets a bit..jealous. How far will she go to win Zero back?


**A/N I found this on my computer, I must have typed it a while ago but never really published it :p If enough people like it though I might actually continue this story because I've always wanted to write one for Vampire Knight..I guess we'll see!**

"Zero!"

Yuki Cross ran as quickly as her short legs would go, her black boots clomped loudly on the cobblestone pathway winding through Cross Academy.

The petite brunette finally caught a glimpse of her partner's silver hair through the mass of students.

"Zero!" she shouted in her high pitched voice, she jumped up and down, frantically waving her arms over the sea of brown hair, hoping to be noticed.

The tall boy didn't turn, his silver head moved further away from her.

Yuki sighed, Zero wasn't turning around. The little asian girl huffed angrily and stubbornly pushed through the crowd.

"Hey!" "Ow!" "Stop!"

"Excuse me!" Yuki ignored her classmate's complaints, she was not a patient person, when she wanted something she made sure to get it.

Finally free of the crowd, Yuki looked around quickly, where was Zero?

The brunette tapped her chin, trying to think where her friend might be.

Suddenly a shrill bell rang, Yuki jumped, class! She couldn't be tardy again.

"I'll find him later" She concluded and headed towards one of the many buildings

Looking down at his shoes, Zero Kiryuu walked to class unwillingly. He hated this stupid academy, he hated being stuck here, he hated making his only love a victim.

Not like she returned the love, Yuki was in love with the stuck up pure blood, Kaname Kuran.

Zero clenched his fists, just the thought of the vampire prince made him want to run his fist through a wall.

The tall boy put his earphones in and pressed play. The music surrounded him and he forgot some of his worries as Bullet for my Valentine balanced his anger and inner termoil. He related with their harsh screams, it took him away, even if only for a few minutes.

"Crack" Zero whipped his head around at the noise that passed through his earphones. He quickly pulled his precious weapon, the bloody rose from his uniform pocket. The feel of cool medal of the silver gun was comfortable in his hands. He felt powerful.

"Who's there?" he demanded harshly

He saw nothing, the pathway was empty.

Zero ran a hand through his hair, was he going insane?

Suddenly a small giggle sounded from the trees above him

"click" Zero pointed his gun, "Come out!" he yelled, fury evident in his eyes

"Calm down Zero" a familiar voice called out from behind him

Zero whipped around, pointing his gun at the girl

She was very small, about the same height as Yuki. Honey blonde tresses framed her heart shaped face and fell in waves to her small waist. Her icey blue eyes were framed with black lashes, she wore a white tanktop and a black skirt.

Zero's eyes narrowed, she looked familiar, "Who are you?" he pointed the gun threateningly.

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked closer to the vampire, "Come on Zero, put the gun down, you know it won't harm me"

So she was human, Zero tried to remember, her voice was so familiar.

He slowly lowered the weapon and looked down at the girl who was now chest-to-chest with him.

She looked up at him innocently with her large blue eyes, "You don't remember me?" she asked with a tint of sadness in her soft voice.

He opened his mouth to speak but was overcome with pain, "Ah-" he gasped, ignoring the blood lust. It was stronger than ever.

Why? He didn't even know this girl, he staggered backwards, "Stay..away" he warned

"No" the girl wrapped her arms around him and held him tight

"I've lost you once" her voice was filled with pain and she sniffed "I wont lose you again Zee"

Zero gasped, there were only two people in the world that had ever called him that nickname, Ichiru and…her

"Juliet" he stated, her name felt natural on his tongue, as if he'd said it a thousand times before.

Memories flashed through his tormented mind, memories he had blocked out until now. Times when he was happy.

Her petal-pink lips broke out into a wide smile, "you remember me?"

Zero pulled her away from his chest and looked into her ocean eyes. "You've changed so much!" Excitement sparked in his lilac eyes, "How have you been? Why are you here?" His voice was bubbly and filled with eager happiness as a thousand questions bubbled on his tongue.

Juliet wiped away a tear that trailed down her flushed cheek, "My Father's job required us to move back to Japan!" she held him close again, "I've missed you so much Zee"

Zero smiled and treasured this small moment of happiness, he wished that he could stay like this forever.


End file.
